Bella Goth
Bella Goth (født Bastiansen) er en forhåndseksisterende sim som er med i The Sims, The Sims 2 og The Sims 3. I The Sims bor hun sammen med ektemannen Mortimer og datteren Cassandra i nabolaget som følger med spillet. 25 år senere, i The Sims 2, finner vi familien Goth i nabolaget Hyggenes. På disse årene har Bella og Mortimer rukket å få enda et barn, sønnen Alexander. Bella selv er imidlertid forsvunnet, og det mistenkes at hun er kidnappet av romvesener. Bella har ambisjoner om romantikk, og er søster til avdøde Mikael Bastiansen. The Sims Bella Goth, hennes mann Mortimer Goth og datteren Cassandra Goth ble først introdusert i The Sims. Hun er elegant, men likevel atletisk, og liker tydeligvis å spille golf. I spillet vil hun ganske ofte finne på å male eller å spille piano, noe som beviser at hun er svært kreativ. Hun er også veldig interessert i det overnaturlige. The Sims (Konsoll) Bella Goth er også med i The Sims (Konsoll) med ektemannen Mortimer og datteren Cassandra. I spillet liker hun å lese, spille sjakk, fôre fisker og sørge ved gravsteiner. Hun har et +90 forhold til hennes ektemannen Mortimer og et +20 forhold til datteren Cassandra, noe som tyder på at hun foretrekker å være med Mortimer fremfor Cassandra. Bella Goth har fortsatt en elegant rød kjole og det svarte håret i konsoll-versjonen av The Sims. The Sims Bustin' Out (Konsoll) I The Sims Bustin' Out (Konsoll) bor hun kun med ektemannen Mortimer, og verken Cassandra eller Alexander (som dukker opp i The Sims 2) er født enda, noe som tyder på at The Sims Bustin' Out (Konsoll) er fra noen år tidligere enn PC-The Sims. Hun bærer den elegante røde kjolen men har et mer rød-brunt hår. Dette kan ha noe med spillets ulike kropper på simmene (Se simbioen til høyre). På fritiden liker hun å spille piano, lese bøker og mase om venner. I The Sims Bustin' Out (Konsoll) ''har hun en annen personlighet enn i andre spill. The Sims 2 I The Sims 2 er Bella Goth forsvunnet. Det siste sporet etter Bella finner vi hjemme hos Jeppe Lothario. I minnene til Jeppe kan vi se at Bella har avslått et kyss fra ham, noe som tyder på at det kan ha vært et forhold mellom dem. På et bilde i familien Lotharios fotoalbum kan vi se Bella som kikker gjennom en stjernekikkert, og som de fleste kanskje vet, kan simmer bli tatt av romvesener når de bruker stjernekikkerten. Ut i fra minnene til Bellas mann, Mortimer, ser det ut til at det er dette som har skjedd med Bella, men nå ryktes det likevel at hun har kommet tilbake til Hyggenes. Flere rykter omkring hvem Bella er og hvor hun er, verserer. Et av dem går ut på at Bella skal ha blitt fraktet av romvesenene til Snålfoss, et av nabolagene i spillet. Det stemmer for så vidt, en kan finne Bella som en townie i byen. Det har imidlertid vist seg at det finnes enda en Bella, denne i Hyggenes, og etter nærmere undersøkelser kan en se at det er Bella-en i Hyggenes som genetisk er i familie med Mikael, Cassandra og Alexander. Bella som er i Snålfoss, faktisk både ser annerledes ut, men har også annerledes personlighet og interesser enn Hyggenes-Bella. Og mange sier at Cassandra må bli tatt av romvesner slik at Bella kommer tilbake og Cassandra kommer selvfølgelig også tilbake. Det går også rykter om at hvis Jeppe blir bortført av romvesner, så blir Bella med ham tilbake, men dette har vist seg å være feil. Hvorfor finnes det to Bellaer? Hvorfor det finnes to utgaver av Bella, har utvikleren Maxis og utgiver EA Games enna ikke gitt noe svar på, men også her finnes det ulike teorier. Én av disse teoriene går ut på at man rett og slett har laget to utgaver av Bella for å gjøre det hele mer komplisert for spilleren, og det er denne som er mest utbredt blant fansen i dag. En annen teori går ut på at det er ''meningen at Bella i Snålfoss skal være den ekte, i spillemessig hensyn, og at utviklerne har "gjemt bort" Bella i Hyggenes slik at spillerne ikke skal møte på henne. Hyggenes-Bella er også "laget" slik at dersom hun flytter inn på en tomt, vil hun automatisk dø når en går ut av tomten, noe som ikke skjer med Snålfoss-Bella. Siden simmer ikke kan ha forhold med simmer fra andre nabolag, har ikke Snålfoss-Bella noen på slektstreet. Hyggenes-Bella har ingen biografi, men Snålfoss-Bella har faktisk en biografi. Den biografien ligner på den hun hadde i The Sims. I biografien står det: :Elegant og atletisk er en god karkteristikk av Bella. Hun liker en rekke ting, fra golf til minigolf. The Sims 2 (PSP) I The Sims 2 (PSP) gjemmer Bella Goth seg for romvesner. Hun er også blitt veldig glad i sjokolade. Og hun husker ikke noe av familien sin. Bellas hemmeligheter i The Sims 2 (PSP) *Bella er ikke forelsket i Mortimer, men pengene hans. *Bella giftet seg egentlig med pengene til Mortimer. The Sims 3 I The Sims 3 dukker Bella opp som et barn (sju dager fra å bli tenåring), og bor sammen med broren Mikael og foreldrene Simen og Joika-Kari. Siden hun er et barn har hun pikenavnet Bastiansen. Hun bærer en elegant rød kjole fordi rød er favorittfargen hennes. I The Sims 3 har hun grønne øyne selv om hun har brune i The Sims 2. Og når hun vokser opp ligner hun ikke særlig på den Bella som vi kjenner fra tidligere spill. Noen forskjeller er at nesen er veldig annerledes, leppene er mye tynnere og øynene er ganske mye større. Bella og Mortimer Goth er bestevenner i The Sims 3. Hun og Mortimer bruker mye tid sammen, og mange bilder av Bella er sammen med Mortimer. Hun går på skole og er en flittig student med ganske gode karakterer. Hun er også litt gotisk siden rommet og lekerommet har hodeskallet, noe som gir et hint av hvorfor hun vil gifte seg med Mortimer Goth, og også for hennes interiesser for det paranormale. Hennes personlighetstrekk er heldig, modig og snill. Hun har også i'' The Sims 3'' en liten interiesse for maling, noe hun tar med seg videre som voksen. Hun har et godt forhold til familien sin, og sies og være den best kledde jenta i byen. Galleri Bella_og_Mortimer-01.jpg|Bella og Mortimer, med moren bak Bella_og_Mortimer-02.jpg|Bella og Mortimer fisker Bella_og_Mortimer-03.jpg|Bella og Mortimer leker Sykehuset_med_simmer.jpg|Bella foran inngangen til sykehuset/Trykk for zoom 32px-Belladonnabukta_statue.jpg|Statuen av Bella i Belladonnabukta. 49px-Bella_Goth-TS2.png 97px-Bella-01.jpg|Bella fisker Bella_og_Mortimer-04.jpg|Bella og Mortimer 129px-Bella-02.jpg|Bella i Simskaperen 146px-Bella-03.jpg 146px-Bella-04.jpg|Bella på sykkelen sin 124px-Bella-05.jpg 146px-Bella-06.jpg|Bella nær stranden Hvor_er_bella.png|Boken "Hvor er Bella" i The Sims 3 146px-Bella-07.jpg 125px-Bella-08.jpg 146px-Bella-09.jpg Bella_og_Mortimer-05.jpg|Bella og Mortimer i Bustin' Out 146px-Bella-10.jpg|Bella skal fiske 146px-Bella_donasjon.png|Donasjon 146px-Bella-11.jpg|Bella vinker 146px-Bella-12.jpg|Bella på biblioteket 146px-Bellas_hemmelighet.jpg|Bellas hemmelighet 146px-Bella_på_piknikk.jpg|Bella og townie på piknikk. 96px-Bella-13.png 146px-Maleri-Goth.jpg|Stort maleri, muligens av Bella og Mortimer 146px-Bella-15.jpg|Bella i parken med sin elegante kjole The_Sims_3_cover-Bella_Goth.png|The Sims 3-coveret med Bella på. Triva Det er mange trivaer involvert til Bella Goth. Her er en liste: The Sims 2 *Et bilde i The Sims 2 av Bella Goth kan henges opp i simmenes hus. Hvis dette bildet henges opp i Snålfoss vil Snålfoss-Bella dukke opp etter hvert. *Hvis simmere har høyest grafisk kvalitet (som tillater å se portretter tydelig) kan man se at to portretter er av Bella Goth. *Noen sier at pianisten i R & B er Bella siden hun er identisk men med brunt hår og briller. *På melken i'' The Sims 2'' er det en savnet-sim melding på kartongene. I The Sims 3 ''er det bilde av en klovn, siden Bella enda ikke er forsvunnet. *På varmluftsballonger er det to uklare simmer, en mann og en dame, og damen har en elegant rød kjole. Dette sies å være Bella. Mannen ligner på Jeppe Lothario. Det er mulig at de er tatt fra coveret til Hot Date. *I Belladonnabukta er det en stor statue av Bella Goth som holder en simkrystall som er i plantinahumør. Statuen følger med The Sims 2:Byliv. *På Mod The Sims er det en ødelagt snøglasskule av Bella og Mortimer. Det er en av mange filer som er påModTheSims.com. *I Goth-albumet er det et bilde av Bella på en peis. *Det er en sang under jazz som heter God Kveld Bella. Denne sangen er trolig om Bella siden an annen sang heter noe med Mortimer, Bellas mann. *Når en gammel sim dør lykkelig kommer Mannen med Ljåen og to huladansere, Hula Zombies, og de ser ut som Bella. *På DJ-boksen er det et bilde av Bella på en plate, kanskje fra platen God Kveld Bella. *Et forhåndseksisterende maleri simmer kan male er av Bella og huset hennes. The Sims 3 thumb|left|Hvor er Bella? *Det er en bok i spillet som heter "Hvor er Bella?". Det er også en bok med tittelen "Mord i Hyggenes" av Alexander Goth (Som ikke kan være den ufødte sønnen til Bella, med mindre tidsreising er involvert). *Bella vises på coveret til hovedspillet. Andre språk The Sims *Engelsk: Bella Goth *Nederlansk: Cora van de Kerkhof *Finsk: Johanna Goottila *Fransk: Sonia Gothik *Italiensk: Daniela Alberghini *Spansk: Elvira Lápida *Polsk: Majka Ćwir *Russisk: Bella Gotika (Белла Готика) *Svensk: Bella Spökh *Brasiliansk portugisisk: Laura Caixão *Tysk: Julia von Spinnweb *Koreansk: 벨라 고트 *Thai: เบลล่า ก็อธ The Sims 2 *Dansk: Bella Spøgh *Nederlansk: Cora van de Kerkhof *Finsk: Johanna Goottila *Fransk: Sonia Gothik ''(Hyggenes) / Kathy Lalouche (Snålfoss) *Tysk: Bella Grusel *Gresk: Bella Goth *Italiensk: Daniela Alberghini *Engelsk: Bella Goth *Polsk: Bella Ćwir *Europeisk porugisisk: Bela Goth (Hyggenes) / Bella Goth (Snålfoss) *Brasiliansk portugisisk: Laura Caixão *Russisk: Bella Got / Белла Гот *Spansk: Elvira Lápida *Svensk: Bella Spökh *Tsjekkisk: Bella Gothová *Koreansk: 벨라 고트 *Thai: เบลล่า โกธ (Hyggenes) / คิท•ตี้ คิว•เรียส (Snålfoss) *Japansk: ベラ ゴス *Kinesisk (forenklet): 贝拉 高斯 (Hyggenes) / 贝拉 好奇 (Snålfoss) *Kinesisk (tradisjonelt): 貝拉 高斯 (Hyggenes) / 凱蒂 卡里斯 (Snålfoss) *Ungarsk: Bella Goth The Sims 3 *Nederlansk: Cora Vrijevogel *Finsk: Johanna Vapaala *Fransk: Sonia Galantome *Italiensk: Daniela Bianco *Russisk: Bella Kholostyakki (Белла Холостякки) *Tysk: Bella Junggesell *Polsk: Bella Kawaler *Spansk: Elvira De la Soledad *Engelsk: Bella Bastiansen *Svensk: Bella Ungkarl *Europeisk portugisisk: Bela Solteirão *Brasiliansk portugisisk: Laura Solteirus *Tsjekkisk: Bella Bakalářová *Dansk: Bella Ungkarl *Koreansk: 벨라 바첼러 Eksterne lenker *Intervju med Bella *The Bella Goth Rumor Page *BellaGoth.moo.no en:Bella Goth es:Elvira Lápida fr:Sonia Gothik pl:Bella Ćwir pt-br:Laura Caixão it:Daniela Alberghini de:Bella Grusel da:Bella Spøgh ru:Белла Гот Kategori:Duplikatsimmer Kategori:Simmer i Snålfoss Kategori:Simmer med sminke Kategori:Forhåndseksisterende simmer